Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer
by Fly me to the sky
Summary: Songfic. Les sentiments d'Edward envers son père... Souvenirs et mélancolie...Lisez-la! *Maudits soit les résumés, j'ai vraiment pas de talent pour ce genre de truc : de raconter une fic en une phrase... c'est impossible!*


Disclamer : Chanson de Calogero et les persos appartiennent à la petite vache…

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

_Il suffirait simplement,  
Qu'il m'appelle,  
Qu'il m'appelle.  
D'où vient ma vie?  
Certainement pas du ciel…_

Je me souviens encore. Je devine son air sérieux quand il est penché sur son bureau. Je suis là… dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je le regarde. Il me tourne le dos. Je revois de son air imposant. Je me rappelle de la grandeur du monde lorsqu'il me prenait sur ses épaules. Je me souviens de son sourire quand il regardait maman. Contrairement à Al, je me souviens.

_Lui raconter mon enfance,  
Son absence,  
Tous les jours.  
Comment briser le silence,  
Qui l'entoure?  
_

Pourquoi?

Il est parti… il ne m'as jamais rien dit. Il m'a laissé seul; même avec un frère et une mère, c'est l'impression que cela donne. L'abandon. Du jour au lendemain. Sans un adieu, sans un au revoir… Et puis maman est morte. Par sa faute. C'est tellement plus facile de détester que d'espérer. Tellement plus facile d'haïr que de vouloir encore l'aimer. Parfaitement, je le déteste. Mais, par moments, mon cœur me dicte mes pensées… et je me laisse aller.

Pourquoi?

_Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle.  
J'apprends tout seul  
À faire mes armes.  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_

_D'y penser.  
Si seulement,  
Je pouvais lui manquer…_

J'ai essayé de faire revenir maman. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai réappris à marcher. Seul. J'ai appris à me battre, avec Al. J'ai appris à agir, avec mon cœur (et grâce à maman). J'ai appris l'enfance, avec Winry. J'ai appris à respecter, avec mamie Pinako. J'ai appris l'alchimie, avec maître Izumi. J'ai appris la discipline, avec l'armée. J'ai appris la tristesse, avec l'alchimie Tisseur de vie, Nina et Alexander. J'ai appris le courage et la persévérance, avec Roy Mustang. J'ai appris l'amour avec la famille Hugues. J'appris la connaissance, avec Vato Falman. J'ai appris la fidélité, avec Riza Hawkeye. J'ai appris à réfléchir, avec Heymans Breda. J'ai appris l'entraide avec Kain Fuery. J'ai appris l'espoir, avec Jean Havoc.

J'ai appris la luxure, avec Lust. J'ai appris la gourmandise, avec Glutonny. J'ai appris la jalousie, avec Envy. J'ai appris l'avarice, avec Greed. J'ai appris la colère, avec Warth. J'ai appris la paresse, avec Sloth. J'ai appris l'orgueil, avec Pride. J'ai appris la vengeance, avec Scar.

Lui, il ne m'a rien appris. Peut-être m'aurait-il appris à le pardonner… S'il avait été là...__

Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est ce pas un crime.  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser,  
Si seulement,  
Je pouvais lui manquer

Père…

_  
Je vous dirais simplement,  
Qu'à part ça,  
Tout va bien.  
À part d'un père,  
Je ne manque de rien.  
Je vis dans un autre monde.  
Je m'accroche, tous les jours.  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure.  
_

J'en ai fait la promesse. Je retrouverais le corps d'Al. J'ai un but. Je suis alchimiste d'État. J'ai ma vie à moi. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et pourtant… il est encore là. Pour me pourrir la vie. Il manque encore quelque chose. Toujours. Une enfance? Un père? J'ai 15 ans… je ne suis plus un enfant… Ils me traitent comme un adulte. Le suis-je vraiment? La nuit. Seulement la nuit. Je le sais. Tout n'est pas parfait. Des fois, sous la pluie. Une goutte d'eau plus salée que les autres descend sur ma joue. Sans que personne ne le sache. Cela fait des lustres, que personne ne m'a vu pleurer. Il n'y a que les enfants pour pleurer.

_  
Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle.  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes.  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_

_D'y penser.  
Si seulement,  
Je pouvais lui manquer_

Hohenheim? Van Hohenheim?

…

Papa?__

Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement,  
Je pouvais lui manquer

Papa? Sais-tu qui je suis?

Voila ma tite fic mélancolique… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça d'ailleurs. Ce n'est même pas juste que j'avais envie… Un coup de tête surement…Vivre sans un père n'est pas toujours facile alors… on a beau dire, on prend toujours Ed pour un héros sans faiblesses mais…

**Ed :** Eh! N'importe quoi! Je me débrouille très bien sans lui, moi!

**Auteure **: Je sais… Je sais…u_u

**Ed** : … *c'est quoi cette réponse!! On peut même pas protester!*

**Auteure** : Moi aussi…

**Ed, regardant ces pieds **: Je sais…

**Auteure + Ed** : …

**Ed** : C'est vraiment débile comme après-fin… c'est même pas drôle!

**Auteure** : Je sais (Encore! Décidément, j'en sais des choses!)… Bon allez, on se casse.

_Papa, hier, je graduais… le sais-tu?_

_Papa, hier, je pensais à toi…_

_Papa…Sais-tu qui je suis?_

Ok. Ok. Je me tais… ça vaudra mieux…

…

J'suis pas capa-a-a-ble… (bouh-ouh-ouh)… faut encore que je rajoute un dernier mot…

Reviews?


End file.
